


Of Clocks

by gayyyluigi



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: In which Cogsworth has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: He couldn't stand to be without at least one clock on his person at all times.





	Of Clocks

Ticking.

At one point, the sound of ticking was the bane of his existence. He couldn't stand to hear the incessant ticking in his chest day in and day out. He could hardly sleep due to the noise. Of course, he didn't NEED to sleep... but it was a nice reprieve from the torture of existing as a wooden timepiece.

Now... he NEEDED the ticking.

He couldn't stand to be without at least one clock on his person at all times. Without the soothing sound of the ticking, he began to doubt. Doubt his very existence. Doubt anything and everything. It sent him into a spiral of existentialism that was the stuff of nightmares.

And so, his room was filled with clocks. He had begun to hoard the damn things. If he could just listen to their ticking... then maybe he'd continue to exist. Then maybe he'd be ok.

But if one of them was ever broken...

The first time a clock had gotten knocked over after his return to his human form, he had been in a state of mourning for a good week or so. He'd tried to glue the shattered glass back together, shove the cogs and gears back into their proper place, but to no avail. And it had broken him inside. Though he knew there was no soul trapped inside that little clock... he couldn't help but imagine himself being the one to fall to the floor, to shatter into pieces.

Being around clocks was torturous. It was a nightmarish reminder of what he had once been, of his time as a cursed timepiece.

But he couldn't stand to be without their incessant ticking.


End file.
